liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin
Classic= |-|21st Budokai= |-|Saiyan Saga= |-|Namek Saga= |-|Buu Saga= Personal Characteristics Name: Krillin/Kuririn Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Classic as 14–48 years old at the end of Dragon Ball Z Classification: Human, Z-Fighter, Martial Artist Summary Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, faithful, and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. His short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onwards) aid him in his ability to provide comic relief during tense moments. During the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he largely retires from fighting, opting to settle down with his family instead, becoming the husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. However, he returns to his lifestyle as a warrior later on in Dragon Ball Super. Mentality Intelligence: He has great knowledge about martial arts, as well as a certain level of experience in combat. Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Powers and Stats Tier: Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Possibly City (Faced Son Goku while he was holding on) | Moon (He managed to force Piccolo into a battle to use considerable part of his power, which at that point was already superior to Kami-Sama) | Small Planet (Destroyed several Saibamen at once), Higher with Kiezan (Would have cut Nappa) | Planet (Similar level to Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga) | At least Planet (Superior to his previous form) Durability: Possibly City | Moon | Small planet | Planet | Planet Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed (Should be comparable to Goku) | Hypersonic (Exchanged blows with Piccolo, which was comparable to Goku who had trained to be faster than lightning.) | Relativistic (At least 0.28c; Superior to a Raditz) | Faster than light (Much faster than before) | Faster than light Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of miles with power shots Weaknesses: Affection for his wife and daughter. Key: 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga and Boo Saga Arsenal Notable Attacks/Techniques: Double Tsuibikidan= is a technique used by Krillin. Krillin uses this attack during his match against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Piccolo thought nothing of this attack and merely jumped into the air, but he did not realize they followed him and was almost hit from behind. Though Piccolo managed to destroy the Double Tsuibikidan with his Eye Laser, this was merely a distraction as Krillin appeared behind Piccolo and punched him in the face. |-|Kamehameha= The |Kamehameha}} is the first energy attack shown in the Dragon Ball series. The Kamehameha is the most widely used finishing attack in the Dragon Ball series, and is Goku's signature technique. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle School. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Master Roshi's Kamehameha is called the Original Kamehameha in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and requires some time to charge. |-|Kienzan= is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. Unlike energy blasts, the Destructo Disc can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. |-|Scattering Bullet= is a continuous Energy Bullet used by Krillin. Krillin uses this attack against the Saibamen in retaliation to a Saibaman's detonation that killed Yamcha. The attack is effective, leaving only one Saibaman alive (who is dispatched with ease by Piccolo shortly later), but does not work on the Saiyans. It is used again after this, during image training with Gohan in the Nameless Namek's Spaceship when Krillin unleashes all his attacks on Gohan at once. 1 |-|Solar Flare= is a technique used by Tien Shinhan. The technique is used by Tien Shinhan during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (the Solar Flare is one of Tien's signature moves) and later on by Goku, Krillin, and Cell. Also during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin uses a personalized version called Taiyōken Hansha ("Solar Flare Reflection" in English) in his match against Goku. During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku uses the Solar Flare on Tien Shinhan himself, who is using the Multi-Form technique. ---- Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flighter Category:Human Category:Adult